Fear The Walking Dead: Democracy Part 2
Part 3 - Next Plot Sebastian still stood confused watching as the year eleven student was put into the ambulance. His body began to get chills down his back. Thoughts were rushing through Sebastian's head. Across from the school was an airfield base full of military planes. It scared Sebastian that it was so close. Why? His thoughts were too busy wondering about the student to even answer that question. Sebastian joined the flowing students out the gates and walked quicker to catch up with his friends. Hours later, Sebastian reached his apartment. He jiggled the keys through the door. He was so scared he just wanted to get in. The door opened forcefully and he was able to get in. "I'm home," Sebastian shouted. He was hoping his parents were in from work yet, but they weren't. Sebastian didn't live in the city of Philadelphia, he was on the outskirts of it. But out his front door and onto the upstairs balcony he could see it. He could see cars flooding the roads. Car alarms and horns numerously going off. His friends never lived in the city, apart from Donna. Donna's parents were just so rich they wanted to live there. Sebastian took off his jacket and shoes and jumped onto the sofa. He turned on the TV and flicked through. He came across the news which was devastatingly horrid. A couple headlines showing accidents across America. The male news reporter always talked...and talked...and...TALKED. Sebastian was getting bored easily when suddenly he could hear something loud outside. He opened the window and saw rescue helicopters going into the city. He slammed the window hard and closed the curtains. On the TV there were some images of weird foot trails on the beach. One foot print was alright and then the left leg footstep dragged along the beach. 'Maybe it's a drunk guy...they're always on the beach from party's' Sebastian thought. Sebastian jumped out of his skin when he heard the phone going. He walked slowly towards it and picked up. "Hello?" He said frightened. "Hey, Seb...um...your father and I are in a bit of traffic..." Sebastian's mum stated mysteriously. "Mum...?" Sebastian replied. The phone hung up with line making the beep noise. Sebastian started to cry. He walked deadly over to his mobile and texted Chloe. It took a while for her to respond. But she finally did. "Heyo...Park?" She replied. Sebastian responded back saying, "Have u seen the news...I'm pretty scared." Chloe ignored what he stated and changed the subject. "Hey I just got a text from Crystal," she continued. "She said that she got a text from Greg saying that he was attacked by a mad-man on his way home. He won't be going 2 the park 2day..." Sebastian turned off his phone and sat cornered on the sofa. He could already taste the salt taste of tears... Credits *Sebastian *News Reporter *Chloe (Text) *Crystal (Text; Off-Screen) *Greg (Text; Off-Screen) *Donna (Mentioned) *Sebastian's mum (Voice) *Sebastian's dad (Mentioned) Deaths *Unnamed Year 11 student (Alive; Off-Screen) *A few civilians (Off-Screen) Trivia *First appearance of News Reporter. *First and last appearance of Sebastian's mum (Voice)